paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DJ.RJ.Centurion/DJ RJ's Episode Ideas
Time for another blog. This time... Episode ideas. I need to write more fanon episodes for both the CenturiRealm and the Tundra-Centurion AU. So, this blog will be updated as I get more ideas, and ideas of what you guys would like me to do. So, here are a few of my ideas right now. I am open to new ideas: - Pups and the Edge of Night/Pups pull an All-Nighter/Pups Stay Up (All Night) - I don't know, but I want to write an episode where the pups stay up all night doing something... Or they throw an all-night party, and a rescue needs to occur, I don't know... EDIT: Perhaps the pups pull and all-nighter and get no sleep whatsoever... Playing Pup-Pup Boogie, eating junk food, watching movies.. A whole night of fun. Until... They have trouble with their rescues in the morning because they're exhausted from the night before... Can the pups stay awake long enough to pull off their rescue and then finally get some sleep? (Thank You Tundra for some elaboration...) (DONE) Pups Save the Mariners - Beryl and Zuma are doing some routine surveying with some canine sailors... When lightning strikes the engine, cause the vessel to begin to sink, Beryl and Zuma must rush out into a tropical storm to rescue the six canine sailors, with some back-up from the rest of the PAW Patrol awaiting on shore. - Pup Pup Frost-Up! (Or Pups Save Frostbound's Courage) - Sick and tired of Frostbound's increased flirtatious and cocky attitude lately, Chase, Centurion, Rocky, and Zuma confront him about it, only to discover that he's trying to impress Everest. So, the four pups attempt to help the poor Alaskan Malamute rediscover his moxie, and build the courage to ask out Everest. - Pup Pup Carnival (Or Pups and the Carnival Conundrum) - After a series of back-to-back-to-back rescues over the course of a few days, the PAW Patrol is exhausted, deserving of a break. Centurion and Tundra hear about a carnival in Adventure Bay this weekend, and decide to take all the pups there. Centurion and Tundra bring the other pups to the carnival for a day and night of amusement-themed fun. Until some people get stuck, snow-cone machines malfunction, and some rides break down... Then the PAW Patrol is on a Roll once again! (WORK IN PROGRESS) Pup Pup Dance-Battle! - The Street Faire is in town! Dozens upon dozens of performances, demonstrations, and vendors will be attending! With the street faire comes a host of street performers and dancers, eager to show off their moves and even challenge others to dance battles! Chase, confident with the moves Skye has taught him, challenges the best Dance Group there: the Sunset Sound Synchro-Stylers! Realizing Chase went in over his head, Chase and Skye call upon the rest of the PAW Patrol to be their crew. Can they "break it down" and "bust a move" to win against the best dance group in the region? (DEBUT OF MY FURSONA: Rian-Josef, AKA DJ RJ!!) - Pups go Skating! - In the midst of winter, the lakes of Adventure Bay have frozen over! Recent rain that has flooded the streets is frozen solid, and is too thick to break or melt! So, the PAW Patrol is called to come up with a solution... Centurion and Tundra propose skating... Can the pups safetly initiate this proposal without causing any problems? If there is an emergency, how will they deal with it? Will Skating in the Streets be fun, or will it be disastrous? (DONE) ''Pups and the Overgrowth!'' - Some of the plants, trees, and vines throughout Adventure Bay and the farms have begun to grow like crazy! They threaten to crumble the buildings and destroy the crops! Sidewalks are becoming uprooted, and there's simply too much! Tierra and Tracker are called upon to solve the issue, but to no avail... Can they solve the leafy issue? (DONE) - Pup Pup Matchmakers! - Centurion has always cared for and about his mother. Ever since Estela was rescued, Centurion has been bombarding her with questions about Centurion's father, the Veritates, the gang Perseverance, everything... However, every time that Adelrik, Centurion's father, is mentioned, Estela gets very emotional... A void has filled her heart... The void of loneliness... So, Centurion recruits the aid of the PAW Patrol to help him find the perfect guy for Estela. Can the son and his companions help fill a mother's vacant heart? - Pups and the Glowing Eyes! - After Primavera and Lux return from visiting the graves of their parents and caretakers from Lightacre Vale, they notice a rare, tasty berry that they'd long forgotten since the tragedy that destroyed Springmoor Woods. They decide to harvest the rare berries and bring them back to the PAW Patrol, just as a little taste of what Primavera and Lux lived with. Turns out, the berries have a rare side-effect, one that infected the entire PAW Patrol! When Tundra wakes up one night and looks at herself in the mirror, she's astounded to find that her eyes are glowing! Not only that, but all the pups have glowing eyes! Can they continue their rescues, and find a cure for their predicament without scaring the citizens of Adventure Bay at night, or at the very least, not give each other nightmares? NEW IDEAS!! 9/1/16 - Pups and the Quilly Quarrel! - Tracker and Tierra have always been close, but what happens when Tierra goes back to Greenmarsh for a weekend, and brings back the mischievous orphan, Quill? He was raised by Tierra and the other Rangers after the disappearance of Quill's parents when he was young, but now Tierra has decided to bring the pup home to Adventure Bay. What will Tracker do now? Will he help Tierra care for and raise Quill, who is now essentially Tracker's adoptive son? - Pups and the Ice-Cold Debacle! - After a series of abnormal storms, the weather and temperatures in Adventure Bay and surrounding areas have experienced a whole assortment of weather anomolies. Freezing cold one day, searing hot the next, a tropical storm one day, and a a lightning storm the next, and sometimes multiple storms going on at the same time! One part of town with hail, another with a drought! Now it's up to Frostbound and the PAW Patrol to correct the weather! - Pups and the Wildermount Bewilderment! - Steelbeam decides to take the PAW Patrol to his hometown of Wildermount Cliff for the annual Crystal Highlife Festival, a week of parties, extravagent lightshows with the rare gemstones found in the mines, and a whole ton of good food and music to celebrate the founding of the city. But while the pups are there, some of the preparations go wrong! One of the mines collapses, some of the temporary buildings keep falling down, and an incoming shipment of materials gets lost in a forest! Now, Steelbeam and the PAW Patrol must come to the city's aid, and save the festival! - Pup Pup Orchard Hunt! - The city of Red October is big on autumnal traditions. Apple picking, the harvest, pumpkins, and all sorts of events. The PAW Patrol has been invited to an annual Fall Festival held by the city. however three mischievous deer fawns have made their way onto the Apple Orchards from the Ever-Autumnal Maple Forest, and cause a bit of trouble in preparing the festival! With preparations behind, and the festival only a few days away, the PAW Patrol must spring into action and catch those troublesome cervines! And what's this they hear about someone going off the October Falls?! - Pups March in Band! - Time to march in a parade! The pups of the PAW Patrol have been asked to march in the Adventure Bay Day parade! (Or Independence Day Parade, idk yet...) Some of the pups come up with the idea to march as a Marching Band! The PAW Patrol Marching Band, Pups and Trainees and all! Only problem is... Very few of them actually have marching band training! When they tried, it was a complete disaster! Now it's up to Arabella and her trainee Cherish to whip the PAW Patrol into marching shape! - Pups Save the Bike Race! - Pups, rev your engines! Centurion's real proud of his mirror-like motorcycle, Chrome Radiance, but what happens when he's challenged to a race by pro motorcyclists? Now, Centurion's not one to back down from a challenge, but Xiuhcoatl, a red husky and reigning champ, is aiming to defend his title. What town is Xiuhcoatl representing? Foggy Bottom, of course. After a scuttle with Frostbound, the PAW Patrol races to the rescue when the bikes of Centurion and some of the other new, young bikers, are stolen and Centurion is framed! (THE PLOT MAY CHANGE DRASTICALLY) SPECIAL EPISODES!!: - Pups Against Gale Force Winds! - All paws on deck! Or, in the air! The PAW Patrol has been called to a city in the sky: Gale Force City, where some of the power plants and other prototype technologies have malfunctioned, and caused a whole bunch of problems! Buildings are collapsing, there are fires throughout the city and artificial environments, the weather regulation technology broke down, and a great deal of other predicaments! Centurion, Tundra, and the entire PAW Patrol have to work to save the city's multiple floating islands, and keep the entire place airborne! The PAW Patrol must put their Air Rescue skills, and their jet pack skills, to the ultimate test to save the flying metropolis! (Collab between Tundra and I) - Mission PAW: Winds of the North Kingdom - The PAW Patrol are called to the icy northern kingdom of Wintervale to save the royal family after they are kidnapped by revolutionary group seeking to overthrow the monarchy! Everything is put on the line as the Crimson Scythe organization fights back with high-tech defenses and cunning strategies... The PAW Patrol must gear up in Mission PAW equipment and save the icy kingdom! The King of Wintervale fell very ill, and no science or medicine could save him. Ascending to the throne is the now-parentless and incredibly introverted canine Prince, only at the age of fifteen. The revolutionaries known as the Crimson Scythe, composed mainly of half-wolf canines, seize the opportunity to kidnap the Prince and the three younger princesses. As word has spread of the PAW Patrol's success in Barkingburg, Wintervale's royal advisers call the PAW Patrol to defeat the radical and high-tech Crimson Scythe to rescue the timid Prince... This will be updated as time goes on. Tell me what you think! Have any suggestions, comments, questions, concerns, what you like, what you don't like, tell me in the comments below! DJ RJ, signing off! Category:Blog posts Category:DJ RJ's Blogs